requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Qedeshah
Qedeshah 'Bloodline Curse: the Muliebral Curse' In addition to the Tenebrous Curse all Mekhet suffer, the Qedeshah are an all-female Bloodline. They are incapable of ghouling or Embracing a man. Male ghouls vomit up any vitae they drink from a Qedeshah, while any attempt to Embrace a male results in the man's death after twenty-four hours of unrelenting agony. Even the Kiss, the most basic influence a vampire can bring to play, is ineffective on a Qedeshah's male target. Additionally, treat the Qedeshah's Humanity as one lower when dealing with males. 'Embrocation' ''Masaha (•) '''Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Empathy + Embrocation This power otherwise works as written, except that on a successful roll the subject is granted the Steadfast 'Condition. On an exceptional success the subject receives a stack of this Condition, equal to the Mother's Resolve dots. In either case, this Condition is removed without resolution at the next sunset. ''Lebhonah (••) As written, except that subjects within the area of effect acquire the 'Intoxicated '''Condition. This manifests as a feeling similar to drunkenness, coupled with a dizzy langour. This Condition is removed without resolution at the end of the scene. ''Mashkek (•••) '''Cost: '''1 Vitae for bashing damage, 2 Vitae for lethal damage, 3 vitae + 1 Willpower for aggravated damage. '''Dice Pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Embrocation As an instant action while biting her target, the Qedeshah may choose to drink the target's pain instead of their Vitae. She may only drink the right-most damage on the target's health chart, but by spending the appropriate amount of her own Vitae may heal this damage in her vessel, taking a muted form of it into herself. For each lethal wound healed, she incurs one bashing damage, and for each aggravated wound healed she incurs one lethal damage. ''Zakak (••••) '''Cost:' 1 Vitae Dice Pool: None; enhances Masaha or Mashkek. Action: 'None; enhances Masaha or Mashkek. When used to enhance Masaha, the Qedeshah's ability to strengthen the man allows her to bring a subject out of frenzy. If used for this purpose, the roll is contested by the subject's Resolve + Blood Potency. When used to enhance Mashkek, the Qedeshah can heal the wounds of the spirit as well as the wounds of the body. On a successful roll, the Qedeshah removes one Condition affecting the subject. Removing a temporary Condition is treated as healing lethal damage, while removing a persistent Condition is treated as healing aggravated damage, except that the backlash damage upgrades one level. Removing a temporary Condition therefore costs two Vitae and deals one lethal damage to the user, and removing a permanent Condition costs three Vitae and one Willpower, and deals on aggravated damage to the user. ''Taharah (•••••) As written, except that the cost is 3-9 Vitae, depending on the size of the sanctum to be created. Three is sufficient to consecrate a small building such as a house, six is sufficient to consecreate a large building such as a church, and nine is sufficient to consecrate a huge building such as a cathedral or apartment block. '''Source ''Bloodlines: the Hidden, ''pp 106-115. Blood & Smoke revisions by Is_A_Becca, with inspiration from Jacob. Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Bloodlines Category:Qedeshah Category:Mekhet Category:Translations